The present invention relates to extensible stays for automobile closures and more particularly to bracket covers for such stays.
In an automobile having a rear end closure which is hinged to the automobile body at one edge, it is a common practice to provide one or more extensible stays which are pivotably attached at one ends to the closure and at the other ends to the body through suitably designed brackets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide entensible stay means for automobile closures in which the bracket means for attaching the stay means to the automobile body is suitably covered to avoid any danger due to exposure of the bracket means and to provide an improved appearance.
According to the present invention, in order to accomplish the above and other objects, there is provided an automobile including a body formed with a rear end opening, a closure having a side edge at which it is pivotably mounted on said body so as to close the opening therein, at least one extensible stay having one end pivotably attached to the closure and the other end attached to the body, characterized by the fact that an L-shaped bracket is provided between the stay and the body, said bracket having a first leg attached at an outer surface thereof to the stay and a second leg rotatably mounted on the body, a bracket cover for covering the L-shaped bracket, said bracket cover. having a wall for engagement with said outer surface of the first leg on the L-shaped bracket and at least one projection for engagement with an inner surface of the first leg on the bracket so that the first leg is interposed between the wall and the projection of the cover. The wall in the cover may be provided with a slot extending from one edge thereof for receiving said other end of the stay. The cover in accordance with the present invention can be fixed in position simply inserting it in one direction. The cover may further be provided one or more projections adapted to engage the second leg of the bracket so as to correctly position the cover.